Broken
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: When Morgan is attacked at her house a few CSI's come to her place to investigate. Only to discover that they are too late as she's now in a coma. Now it's up to Greg to find her attacker and to get her out of the coma. Or else both he and Morgan will be broken forever.
1. Barely Breathing

**Broken**

_Inspired by the song Broken by Lifehouse. _

_When Morgan is attacked at her place the CSIs come to investigate only to arrive too late to find Morgan in a coma. Now it's up to Greg to find her attacker and to get her out of this coma. Or else he might be broken forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>Barely Breathing

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

_And I am still here waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

Morgan entered into her apartment in Green Valley as she had been out for the day running errands as well as doing her grocery shopping. She put all her bags on the counter top in the kitchen. She sighed as she stood there knowing that her day was long and was about to get longer as she has to go into the lab in a little bit. She loves being a CSI but sometimes it really takes its toll as she works the nightshift. It makes her sleep get all wonky.

She grabbed her groceries and put them away in her refrigerator and the small cupboard. She then went back to the kitchen as she saw the other things there on the counter. She ended up taking them and put them in the hall closet for now. She then closed the closet door. That's when she heard something.

She got up and straightened her back right there. She heard a little jingle coming from her room. She went over and grabbed her gun just in case. It could help her out if someone was here in her apartment. She ended up holding her breath as she started walking as quietly as possible. She then got to the side of her door and stood there.

She took a peek inside her room from the cornea of her eye. That's when she saw a figure there wearing black all over and a mask over their face. She gulped as it was kneeling down apparently looking for something. What would she have would be worth looking for? What would this person even want at all with her? Why would they risk everything to come here? Well she is about to spoil everything.

She crept into her bedroom as she tightened her hands around her gun with it in front of her. She then stopped right behind the intruder as the person brought their head up a little bit. They then got up and turned around looking at Morgan right there as she gulped in fear. The person was towering above her and looked frightening. But she kept her gun in front of her.

The person put their hand up and pushed the gun out of her hand and it went out of her hands and across the room. She stood there defenseless as the person went after her and started to overpower every move she took. She hesitated and stepped back and stumbled. The guy then grabbed her gun and shot her right there in the appendix area as she fell to the ground while hitting her head on the edge of her bed. He ended up shooting her again in the chest. Then they went on top of her and started hitting her with their fist to the face and then grabbed the lamp and brutally attacked her while unconscious.

The person then went out of the apartment quickly as Morgan laid their unconscious. She wasn't able to hear anything, see anything, feel anything or say anything. She wasn't able to call out for help. That it's almost everything inside of her has stopped and that she's damaged on not only the outside but also in the inside. She's trying to hold on but there is only one thing she knows. That is that the worst part is that she is barely breathing.

* * *

><p>"I've got assignments." said Russell coming into the break room<p>

"Where's Morgan?" wondered Sara

"Hasn't come in yet." responded Russell

"Okay so what do we have?" asked Finn

"I have two one is a dead body on a baseball diamond and the other is unknown as of right now. That one got a call in saying they heard shots but they didn't know if the person was alive or not." said Russell to them as they looked at each other "Nick, Finn, Sara I want you on the dead body on the baseball diamond while Greg you're with me on the unknown."

"Alright." said Greg right there

"Morgan will be with us when she comes in." told Russell

They all ended up leaving and Nick, Finn and Sara went to the baseball diamond. Greg and Russell arrived at Green Valley and got out of the Denali and walked inside to find Officer Mitchell there. They saw him but he has a horrified and sad look to him. They were wondering what was even going on at all as they looked at him and got closer.

"What's going on? Is it bad?" asked Russell as they walked to the apartment "Mitchell what is it?"

Greg ignored them and decided to go right into the apartment under the yellow crime scene tape as Russell was going to get the pictures of the outside of the apartment. He went in and looked around the apartment and followed to the master bedroom. He entered and nearly collapsed to the ground. There he saw Morgan in a brutal and cruel scene. He put his hand to his mouth and the other to his chest. His heart nearly stopped as he wasn't sure if she was still alive or not.

"Mitchell wasn't saying anything." said Russell coming in as

Greg said "Morgan." between the fingers to his mouth

Russell looked over to what Greg was looking at and saw Morgan right there. His heart nearly stopped as well. The case that brought them here was of Morgan. This was not good. But they were only hoping that she was unconscious more than anything.

They started collecting evidence as they found out that she was still breathing but barely. An ambulance came and took her out in it as Greg watched it happen with his own eyes. How could this happen? Why would this happen? Why at her apartment of all places? She should've been coming into the lab to get a case and he ends up getting her case.

Greg kept on collecting the evidence but he couldn't help but think of Morgan and how she's doing. He saw the punch to the face, the scratches and blotches to the torso, the gun shots to her chest and appendix area and then the back of her head bloody from hitting her bed. He just can't get the picture out of his head. He doesn't know how he feels at the moment. He needs to do something but all he feels right now is pain, sorrow and dread for Morgan. He just wants her to be alright. But she didn't look alright from where he stood.

It's like his, own heart is broken. That a piece of him left and it wasn't going to be mended. He's here waiting for answers but also starting to have doubts as well. The only thing that can heal him is Morgan being okay and that she can get through this. Yet he is still looking for purpose other than just Morgan. There has to be there something else. But he can't seem to find it at all.

Greg got up and looked at the room right there as he went to the door and set his head to the edge of it. He ended up closing his eyes as he let himself go and let everything just become simple, hoping that it would all just disappear and that it wasn't true. That he really wasn't here. To him that he himself is barely breathing. Sometimes he feels like he's nothing without Morgan there by his side and by seeing her smile.

But hanging on is so hard that he wonders what to even do or say. He kind of said that he was going to be okay. But the thing is he's not okay. Things were so hard especially working on the case. But he knows that he needs to find the person who did this or there is going to be no closure. He also saw that the person who did this was looking for something.

"You okay Greg?" said Russell coming over as Greg snapped out of his trance

"Uh . . ." muttered Greg

"Alright well the best thing for us to do is to work this case and to catch the killer." told Russell

"Maybe I should go to the hospital and grab Morgan's clothes. Maybe there will be something on them from the killer." replied Greg

"Good idea. You can go." responded Russell

Greg tried to place a small smile on his face but couldn't as he grabbed his crime scene kit. He then walked out of Morgan's apartment and to the Denali and shut the door on him as he sat on the driver's seat. He sighed and turned the ignition as he really needs to see her and get an update. He can't continue going on with his day without seeing her, being by her side and knowing that she is fine. Because well he really likes her.


	2. I'm Holding On

**Broken**

_Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the long wait it's just I've been doing research for a paper of mine and school is getting a little hectic. Finals week is almost upon me and I have been focusing on that. Plus just this past weekend I had to work the whole Black Friday weekend nearly 25 hours of work. Well I hope you guys like this next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>I'm Holding On

_I'm falling apart . . ._

_I'm barely breathing . . ._

_With a broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Greg entered the hospital and walked right in the halls as he knows that Morgan was now there. He went over and asked where Morgan was. They told him where they put her in the ICU and he speed walked right to her room and stopped when he saw her. There she was so still with her eyes closed and yet somehow peaceful. She was connected to an incubation and ventilation. He could not believe this at all. There she is in a coma.

He wishes he could do something. Or that he should have been there when she got attacked. He could have defended her or something. If he was there then none of this would have happened. Morgan wouldn't have slipped right into a coma.

He put his fingers to her hair right there as he looked into her ever so sweet and innocent face. There she was hanging onto her life and here he was standing here doing nothing. The only thing he can do right now is to catch the guy who even did this. It's the only thing that can help them find closure and to restore Morgan back. He needs her more than anything. She's everything he has ever wanted. But now that is slowly disappearing. She's here in the ICU as she slipped right into a coma.

He can't stand it standing here not hearing that voice of hers that is like water. He doesn't want to run or hide from all his troubles. He just wants to tell her the truth of how feels. He doesn't want to continue falling into that unknown abyss. He wants to fly but he wants to fly with Morgan.

She's the light, the life of everything. He wants to feel her amazing presence and aura around his. But he can't feel her aura. It's missing with her like this. He doesn't even know how long this was going to last. It could be for a day or two or even a week. He doesn't want it to last forever or else she will never know how he feels. He sat down beside her and let his hand go into her long blonde hair right there and went closer to her.

"I will catch this guy Morgan. I will catch the guy who attacked you. Me and Russell made a mistake earlier and called this guy a killer. The thing is he kind of is as they nearly killed you." whispered Greg right there and closed his eyes "I'm so sorry."

Greg kept his eyes closed right there and stayed in that exact spot. He can't even believe it at all. He wants to stay here by her side. He wants her to see him when she first wakes him. That he would be the first thing she sees. He knows that he sounds a little callous because of it. But she's all that matters to him right now.

"I really like you Morgan. I mean I really, really like you. Not just as a friend but maybe something more." whispered Greg as he was there by her side and whispered in her ear as he has his hand in her hair

Greg kept on holding his hand in her hair right there and then brushed it lightly real quick. He kept on looking at her lifeless body and her sulking looking face. It was as if she didn't hear anything he even said but he didn't care at all because he knows that he and Morgan might just not be meant to be.

He ended up getting her clothes and ended up leaving the hospital room and went back to the crime lab. He was going to figure out what happened to her even if she never comes to. She deserves justice more than anything because he knows that she would do the same thing for him. He needs to risk his life for her even if it is for the better.

He entered the crime lab and walked in the halls as people all around brought their heads up to look at him. He was unaware that almost everyone was looking at him. It was common knowledge of his feelings for Morgan all around even people from dayshift and swing-shift knew about his feelings for her.

He brought her clothes in the lab and took a look at it. He was hoping there would be some sort of foreign substances that could help him. It would bring her to her attacker and to find out why they would attack her. He knows that everyone has a reason even if it is dumb and stupid. He kept on looking but could not find anything useful. He was starting to lose not only faith in himself but also in the investigation.

He sighed as he put his hand on the table right there. He was defeated he doesn't know what else to do. The clothes were a dead end. This act he's putting on isn't easy. It's like he's underwater. That he's losing everything that he can't carry anything even the weight of the world.

He's starting to wonder if his eyes were like lightning and thunder. They are raging as he wants answers more than anything. He can't even break through anything that he has. It's as if there is a wall that's been put up that's unbreakable. Everything he does is unspeakable.

"Aah!" screamed Greg right there and grabbed a glass tube and threw it at the wall right there

He slumped down to the ground as his hands were shaking. He was angry and fears at the same time. Morgan was out there fighting for his life and he can't do anything. Nothing. Squat. He is so pissed off about this. He could start to feel the tears come out of his eyes. They were like glass that almost anything could break through them.

"Greg." said a voice to the side as he looked up to see Nick standing there "You seem pissed."

"Maybe I am." Muttered Greg to himself

"Let me guess in one word." responded Nick right there "Morgan."

"Yeah." whispered Greg

"I heard what happened." replied Nick

"I bet everyone has." said Greg more to himself than to Nick

"She's strong you know that and she's going to fight this." told Nick to him

"I hope so." muttered Greg to himself

"And I know you can figure this out without your feelings clouding your judgment." Nick explained

"I don't know lately." said Greg

"You'll figure it out I know it." said Nick and then left Greg to be alone right there

The thing is Greg is trying to hold on. But the thing is he can't anymore the longer he holds on the more likely he's going to fall from it. He's going to fall right into that abyss. Where it's totally black filled with nothing and he can't find his way out. Everything in him is abandoned. It left and will never come back to him in any way.

"I can't do this Morgan. I just can't." said Greg starting to break down

He wants to help her but he just can't do it. What is it that's making him like this? That's making him falling apart, losing faith. He told her he would find who did this. But the thing is he can't do it. He always had her by his side but now she isn't there. She's the one that needs saving and in trouble. He's always been there before but now he isn't. He loves her he sincerely loves her even though they aren't dating.

He never wanted any harm to come to her not even this. The only thing he needs now is an epiphany. It's the only way he's going to find her attacker and bring her some justice. Then after that the only thing would be to bring her back from the coma. It's the only thing that will make him whole again. He's breaking apart without her. He's just trying to hold on but he can't. Instead he's falling apart. Plus his heart is broken. The only way to heal it is Morgan.

He's holding onto himself right there and his heart has also been holding onto Morgan. It's like he can't hold onto anything anymore. He said that both he and Morgan would be okay. But neither of them are okay. He's losing it and breaking down. It's like he and Morgan share one heart that his own heart was slowing down and he could barely breathe.

But he could feel like there was something going on, something that he hasn't figured out yet. So what was wrong? What was going on with him? Is it something that he could figure out? He's still barely holding onto his heart but then he saw everything going black.

He ended up getting up from the ground but everything ended up going black and he ended up crashing to the ground. He ended up bringing vials and almost everything with him to the ground as he went down with his hand touching his heart and his other arm to the side diagonally. He ended up being there immobile and unaware of anything going on around him.


	3. Open Book Instead

**Broken**

**Chapter 3 **Open Book Instead

_The broken locks were a warning _

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead _

_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes that are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

"Greg. Greg." said Russell right there to Greg who was kneeling right by him "Greg."

Greg got up and put his hand to his head. He was trying to make sense of what just happened to him. He just blanked and blacked out while going to the ground. It was kind of weird and crazy. It was as if something wasn't working properly and still wasn't.

"What happened?" asked Nick as Greg looked up at him

"Honestly I don't know I just blacked and here I am." responded Greg right there

"You're probably just tired." suggested Nick

"Go home Greg." said Russell to him

"I can't." muttered Greg

"Go. There's no arguing." replied Russell

Greg got up from the ground and straightened his back. He looked at his supervisor and Nick. He then walked out of the crime lab. They probably know how he's dealing with Morgan being in a coma. They know of his feelings towards her. So why does he feel like a deadbeat? That he's looking for answers that are never coming.

He went into his car and started leaving the crime lab to go back to his own place. But then he decided against it and went to the hospital. He wanted to see Morgan. He wants to see how she's doing. He honestly cares about her more than anything at the moment. He never wanted anything to happen to her but now she's in a coma. He's lost everything even himself throughout this whole process that he doesn't know where he is.

There is a storm inside him raging that is trying to come out of him. But he's trying to keep it inside and in order. If he doesn't then everything would be stampeding from every corner. That releasing it into the world would be bad as it could cause havoc. He's already losing everything inside of him. He just wants Morgan back.

He got to the hospital and went inside. He ended up going to the ICU and entered Morgan's room. He saw there so still and so pale. He put his hand to her cheek right there in bewilderment. He simply caressed her right there trying to be as gentle as possible.

For some odd reason he loves her even though they aren't dating. He feels somehow connected to her by that entrapment of love. It's like he would do anything for her even risk his own life for hers. That even though they have been close over the years he feels like he has gotten closer. That he just doesn't want to let her go. He doesn't even want to go into the oblivion.

To him her voice is like water and her eyes are like lightning. He just wants answers already. He's falling right into small pieces. He just needs her right here by his side sitting down and touching his hand. The thing is that isn't the case he's here sitting touching her while she is in a coma.

He still doesn't understand his blackout from earlier. He just wishes that he does. To him nothing is making sense. He just wants to make sense of it all and just leave everything behind. All that matters to him is to understand what is going on and to the beautiful girl right in front of him. The thing is he is open to anything that could explain everything that is happening.

For some odd reason the broken clock inside of him is a comfort. He might still be waiting for Morgan but he's damaged about it. He's trying to hold onto himself. He's holding onto Morgan. He's holding onto today. He's holding onto tomorrow. That he sees his reflection right through her. That she is the only thing that can heal him.

He's been trying his hardest to show people he's okay that he's fine when in fact he's guarded, that his heart is broken. He gripped onto Morgan's hand right there and brought it up to his forehead. He's holding onto her and doesn't want to let go. It's the only way for him to be close to her right now and he doesn't want her to slip through his fingers.

He looked right into her plastered and still face. It was like when he was looking at her that he could hear music, music that he can relate to. It was Lifehouse the song Broken. He totally understands every single word as he was broken himself. Those lyrics were inside his head.

_I'm falling apart . . . _

_I'm barely breathing . . ._

_With a broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain . . . (in the pain), is there healing_

_In your name . . . (in your name), I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding), I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding onto you_

Greg knew that the lyrics were right and true. That he doesn't know what to even do anymore. He's seriously falling apart. All he needs mostly is for her to come back to him. He continued on gripping to her wrist and hand that was touching his forehead.

"I promise you Morgan I'm going to find this guy." said Greg right there to her "And when I do I want you back here by my side awake and out of this coma."

He looked at her right there with watery eyes "You will be fine."

He was seriously hurt at this as she is the reason he gets through the day when he arrives at the crime lab to see her smile, to see her blue eyes, to hear her laugh, to hear her talk. It was amazing that she can lift up his day to anything bad that might have happened. Or just make his day even better. It was truly amazing to work with someone like her. He's glad to know her but letting her go would be too hard.

"Sanders." said a somewhat gruff voice behind him as he got up to see Conrad Ecklie there

"Ecklie." responded Greg nodding

"When I heard about Morgan I came as quickly as I could." said Ecklie stepping in and stood by Morgan's bedside

"She's strong she will get through this." replied Greg

"She gets that from me I think." muttered Ecklie as put his hand to Morgan's arm right there

"Well I've known Morgan for a couple years now and she might disagree on you with that." said Greg

"Probably." smiled Ecklie

Greg stood there kind of awkward because he was there with Conrad Ecklie the county Sheriff. He knew Ecklie for nearly fifteen years now before he was Sheriff, to when he was Undersheriff and Dayshift Supervisor. He was one person you really didn't want to cross back then. But now he sees how much Ecklie has changed as a person and that it's good to have him around. Sometimes Greg feels Ecklie as a surrogate father to him because of how close he is to Morgan.

When he looked at Morgan he thought he saw something shining on her but he shook it off. He thought that it was probably nothing at all or just nothing to worry about. He knows that Morgan is trying to hold on. To hold to see another day to see her father's face looking at her. But right now nothing is going to be okay and he knows that. He doesn't even know if Morgan knows that. But both of them need to hold on.

His purpose in life is Morgan that he doesn't know what he's going to do without Morgan if she doesn't come around. He has had a massive crush on her since the day they first met. He was instantly smitten and babbling like a freaking idiot. To this day he always laughs at that for when he was flirting and babbling then Nick told him not to think about it.

He hasn't forgotten his way home that he knows that there was a chance of healing. That he will feel better inside of him. The only way he knows how to do that right now is to find the person who attacked and put Morgan in the coma. She was nearly killed and he doesn't want that to be in vain.


	4. Reflection

**Broken**

**Chapter 4 **Reflection

_I'm hanging on to another day_

_Just to see what you'll throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on_

_To the words you say_

_You said that I will I'll be okay_

Greg was still in the hospital a few hours later by Morgan's side. Conrad Ecklie ended up leaving just not too long ago. Greg continued to look at Morgan's sallow face right there. She wasn't looking that great but he knows that she can make it through. He set his hand to her cheek right there as he continued looking right into her face. She's in a moderate induced coma so she wasn't totally severe but it wasn't mild.

"I know that you will be fine Morgan. I have hope for you and I will keep wishing as well." said Greg right there

Greg got up and left her right there and walked out of the hotel room. He couldn't stay there any longer. As he left the room Morgan ended up moving a finger of hers right there. It seemed as if she was waking up finally but nobody saw or knew anything.

Greg left the hospital and went back to his place and entered right into it. It was a nice sized apartment as it wasn't really big. It was the perfect size for one person to live in with an extra bedroom. He sighed and lied down on the couch right there knowing that he is barely going to get any sleep today. He's too wrapped up in Morgan. He wants her to be okay.

The thing is he doesn't know exactly what happened to her to cause her to go in the coma. Let alone who attacked her. The person who attacked her is definitely going to go to prison as she is a CSI. The officer rule also affects CSIs as well even if people don't know it. They are a form of the officer of the law.

Greg ended up closing his eyes right there as he put his head back. He tried to clear his head. He knows that somehow someone got inside his head. He wants to get rid of his reflection, Morgan's reflection and the attacker's reflection. The only way is that there has to be a form of healing.

What ended up happening was he continued to hear lyrics of the song Broken by Lifehouse in his head. He just doesn't understand it at all to why the lyrics were even there.

_Broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now_

_Haven't forgotten . . . my way home_

_I'm falling apart . . . I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain . . . (In the pain), there is healing_

_In your name . . . (In your name), I find meaning_

Greg flickered his eyes opened. It's like something ended up clicking right into his mind. He got up from lying back but continued to sit on the couch. He smiled as he thinks he can find a way to figure this whole thing out. He ended up getting off the couch and grabbed his jacket, gun and ID then left his apartment. He grabbed his car and left going straight to Morgan's place.

He got there and stepped out of the car as he looked at her apartment in Green Valley. He went in and entered right into it and looked around. He knows that the guy that attacked Morgan had to get in there somehow. They never figured it out as he had to have got in before she went in. He looked at the door right there but couldn't find anything, not even tool marks. So he went in and into Morgan's bedroom.

He ended up going over to the dresser as he looked at it and started running his hand over it. He went all around it with his hands and then ended up going down to the ground to the bottom drawer. He ended up seeing it was jammed something he didn't see before. He grabbed gloves and put his hands to the drawer and started pulling it hard. But it was so jammed that it wouldn't budge at all. So he kept on pulling and pulling and pushing things to the side edging it so it can get out. Finally he got it and inch out and then pulled hard and the drawer came out with a loud thud as it went to the ground.

Greg rubbed his shoulders and his arms. They were really sore from getting the drawer out. He smiled as he went forward and took a look in the back of the dresser drawer and saw something wedged back there. He put his arm out slowly and so it can get in there in the small spot at the end. He got his fingers to touch the thing that was there. He wrapped his fingers around it and grabbed it and brought it out slowly. He took a look at it as he saw it was a light tan manila folder.

He also looked right in the drawer and saw Morgan's clothes there. He smiled and put the drawer back in the dresser. He sighed and grabbed the manila folder and left her apartment with it. He ended up going to the crime lab entering and went into a lab. He went into the break room and sat down with the folder in his hands. He opened it up to see what it was.

He saw that it was an old case of Morgan's when she was back in LA when she worked for SID. He saw that it was the case of a serial mass murder that happened over the course of three years. It was of the Hollywood Mountains Killer. The killer abducted eighteen young college females from Los Angeles and took them to the Hollywood Mountains and bludgeoned killed them there. He remembers it from five years ago. It was made public and they had a suspect but he got let go because the officers and SID didn't have enough evidence to convict him. He can't believe that Morgan was part of it at all. She never mentioned anything about it to him or anyone.

He looked at the rest of it and saw all the notes from the officers, detectives have in there. He even looked to see what the evidence was that they had against the subject. He even saw that Morgan had notes in there herself when she worked the case. He looked at them right there and then he ended up going to the next thing in the folder. It ended up being a picture of their leading suspect a guy named Simon Zachary.

From the picture he looked to be in his mid thirties with dark black hair as dark as the night sky with super rich green eyes and caterpillar eyebrows. But there were also the tattoos that were shown on the shoulders and a scar on his lower chin. Everything about him screamed delusional to Greg. He looked at the simple bio and it said when the guys birthday was, his weight and that he is six feet seven inches tall.

"Hey Greg I thought you left." said Russell coming into the break room

"I did but I went back to Morgan's place and saw that a drawer was jammed at the bottom of her dresser. I got it out and found this right here." Said Greg pointing to the manila folder "A folder on the Hollywood Mountains Killer she worked the case the final year and a half she was part of the team before she transferred here."

"I remember that case. They said that they had a person of interest but they could never pin it on the guy because they never had enough evidence to convict that guy they had." said Russell

"The guys name is Simon Zachary and look where the guy lives now." said Greg as he ended up getting something from a printer

"Las Vegas." said Russell looking at it

"You got it. He has been living here for nearly four years now and that's around the time Morgan came here. I'm starting to think it was no coincidence that he moved here. I think this guy has been following and stalking her because she found something or has something on him that can get him in jail." explained Greg

"I love the theory. Now the question is can we prove it?" responded Russell as he looked at the paper and at Greg at the same time

"I think we can." replied Greg to him

Russell smiled as they finally had a lead to whom could have done this to Morgan as in the hospital she is hanging by a thread. Greg really wants to solve this case but he also wants to be by Morgan's side and to see her when she wakes up from this dreadful coma.


	5. I'll be Okay

**Broken**

_Hey everyone I hope you have enjoyed the story. It was only supposed to be five chapters. This is that last chapter and sorry about how short it is. This is just a way to wrap up everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>I'll be Okay

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding), I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
>I'm barely holding on to you<em>

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding), I'm holding on (I'm still holding) _

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
>I'm barely holding on to you <em>

1 Week Later-

Greg entered Morgan's hospital room and sat down at a chair right by her. He looked at her face right there. He doesn't care about anything except her at this moment. Morgan opened her eyes right there and looked at Greg right there as he was smiling at her right there. He was happy to hear four days ago that she got out of the coma even though he wasn't there when she got out.

"Hey." said Greg right there

"Hey." muttered Morgan to him

"We found the guy Morgan who did this." replied Greg

"Who was it?" asked Morgan

"It was Simon Zachary." answered Greg

"Oh." replied Morgan as she continued to look at him "I should have told you I was part of that case."

"It's alright he finally made a mistake for attacking you. That evidence that we got that was lacking back in LA he finally got caught for all those murders." said Greg right there

"I was obsessed with that case." said Morgan

"Everyone has one case they are obsessed with and you were with that one. As your main suspect slipped away." replied Greg

"Greg." whispered Morgan

"Yeah." said Greg

"Before I blacked out and went into that short coma all I could think about was you. On how you were always great to me, sweet, amazing, nice and that you were always there by my side no matter what." told Morgan

"When you slipped into the coma all I could think about was you and how you were. I couldn't even focus on the case at all." said Greg

"I'm so sorry that I scared you Greg." said Morgan to him

"Don't ever, do that to me again." Greg smiled to her

"I won't." replied Morgan as she grabbed his hand right there as he looked down at their hands together touching

Greg was so happy that everything was okay with them. He continued to look at her right there as he moved his other hand to her face kind of outlining it and then placed his fingers to her hair. He started brushing through her hair with his fingers slowly and then stopped right behind her and then he went in and kissed her right on the lips.

They stayed there interlocked in the kiss right there as Morgan moved her hand putting it behind Greg's head. She brought him closer to her as they kept on kissing right there. They were finally together after so long. Both of them have been looking forward to this day for a long time. The day they have their first kiss together and that they would also get together. Greg pulled back for a moment as he looked into her eyes. He moved her hair to the side as she smiled.

Morgan went back in and kissed him right there as it was filled with both passion and love. This was it for the two of them. Their happy ending is for everything to be okay with her, out of her coma and for the two of them to finally be together. This was it. It might not have been much but the thing is it felt so much more to them.


End file.
